


Ashes to Ashes

by amjreviews



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amjreviews/pseuds/amjreviews
Summary: After the sudden death of his mother, Phillip is given paranormal abilitiesAfter finding out that she's stuck in limbo, he'll do anything to get her to pass on peacefully.Even if it means making a deal with the devil himself.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this shitpost, it's definitely not planned, so bear with me!

He sat on the corner of Davies and Fletcher, glaring at the crimson-stained on his new wheels.

Fact #1: He hit a squirrel.

He tried to swerve but the rodent followed his jerky movements.

Fact #2: That squirrel was a dumbass.

The sidewalks were crowded as he pulled off. Mothers walking with kids, dogs walking with owners.

"Why don't you get your high tailin' ass outta here, kid?" The shop owner, Jack, a grizzly bear of a man growled at him from behind the glass of his shop door, a brand new 'OPEN' sign hung above his head, although the man was few inches shorter than him, he was also ten times stalkier than Phillip would ever be.

"Aw, c' mon old man, go easy on me." He pleaded back sarcastically, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips.

Phillip had almost crashed into the corner store he now leaned against, scowling at the man through the window.

"You've got two minutes before I call the cops." The hairier man spat, holding up his phone.

"Alright, alright." He said, giving him a cheeky grin as he lit up and blew a plume of smoke at the glass.

He pulled out his keys, dragging them across his fingers lazily. He eyed his tires once more before hopping into the front of his black Mercedes Benz.

His phone rang as he started the engine, his black stallion purring to life.

"Yes?" He said, his voice a warm velvet.

"Phillip, hey!" His best friend, Michael answered.

"Yo, Mikey, how's the family?" He inquired.

"Everyone's good. Yours?" He asked, sounding cautious.

"Haha, you got some jokes on ya?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he threw his sunglasses over them and pulled off. He rolled down the window, flicking his cigarette ashes to the cracked cement as he drove.

"Hell yeah, you know what else I got?" Mikey asked, his voice lowered.

"What's that?" He said slowing down at a stoplight.

"A party tonight at mine, you comin'?"

"I'll see if I can pull up for a few." He said, winking at a girl who'd stopped to look at his black beauty of a car, pulling off as the light switched to green.

"If you want, you could bring a plus one," Mikey added, his name being called in the background.

"Yeah, sure I'll see ya later." He said, hanging up.

Not even ten seconds later, his phone rang again.

"What Mike?" He answered quickly, a slight snap in his tone as he blew smoke out his window.

" Mr. Reynolds, your mother has just passed." A female's solemn voice rang out through the phone. 

xX Three Months Later Xx

"Yes, I'm well aware that her belongings should be distributed based on her will, but I'm telling you she hasn't left one just lying around-" Phillip was cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

"I'll call you back in a few, Ron. Yes, I get that, I-I'm brea-a-kin-" He hung up, tossing his phone to the maroon couch that was covered in fur. 

A few moments later, he stood in front of a handsome man, caramel eyes stared at him, black hair flying around his head like a blackened halo, his mouth was set in a straight line, and didn't look like it was moving- or ever had. His body language was stiff, and he looked at his attire and tried not to grimace at the putrid smell floating through his nostrils. The shirt his visitor had on was faded, and holier than Jesus himself, and his pants were just as if not more ripped and his shoes- er, well there were none. His feet were covered in dirt so black they looked like socks. 

"How can I help you?" Phillip asked the man was mute, holding out a dirt-stained hand. Phillip looked down at it and saw a small, silver box in the middle of his palm.

He took it slowly, opening it to see a ring. It had a few small words engraved around a plain black stone. It shimmered like a diamond but was dull at the same time.

He looked up slowly, seeing the man had gone. Literally. He stepped onto the 'Welcome' mat and looked both ways down the dimmed hall to his apartment. 

"Weird," he mumbled, hearing his dog barking in the back room. He closed the door, locking it and the deadbolt before checking on him. "Brady!" he called as a ball of gray and white ran full speed at his legs. He almost fell over as the canine jumped up to stand on his hind legs and lick his chin. 

"What a good boy," he chuckled, rubbing behind his pooches right ear, careful to keep the box out of his reach, he sat it on the kitchen table behind him, grabbing a seat.

He carefully examined the silver box, it was unlike any earthly metal he'd seen upon closer examination. He opened the box, feeling the soft velvet material the ring was cushioned in. The actual ring was made of the same shiny silver-colored material the actual box was made of. he pulled it out, seeing that the ring was weightless, light as a feather, he slid it onto his pinky finger and it was larger than he expected. _ How could this homeless man know his ring size?_ he thought, sliding it on his right ring finger and it fits like a glove, sna=ug enough to not fall off and be comfortable for everyday wear. 

A few hours later, he was still sitting at his kitchen table, examining the ring and a small paper he'd found under a flap in the velvet of the box.

"Ego sum, et ex Inferno, et non revertar" it stated plainly. 

He spoke the words out loud, shrugging after a few seconds.

The ring vibrated gently as if awoken. Phillip tried to pry it off his finger to no avail. As the seconds ticked by it shook harder and harder before he felt the vibrations running through his bones, causing his teeth to chatter.

Then the room went dark.


End file.
